Wireless and cellular networks are evolving into a model that implements the Internet Protocol. However, network architectures do not provide a wireless infrastructure that can support the Internet Protocol in a seamless manner. Wireless traffic originating from a mobile station is not terminated by a receiving base transceiver station. Though the radio access network infrastructure can support the Internet Protocol as a transport medium, there is no knowledge concerning user applications being carried in the wireless traffic without this termination at the base transceiver station. Such lack of knowledge is detrimental to the quality of service for the user traffic and hampers the ability to provision a transport path through the network. Conventional approaches to overcome this scenario include providing out of band information associated with the traffic. The use of out of band information requires very tight coupling between the radio resource management and the usage of communication channels as well as dynamically associating the quality of service information carried out of band with each channel. This approach is not very scalable and may break the quality of service associated with the supported applications. Another approach merely provides for a constant default setting of traffic priority. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple technique to perform Internet Protocol quality of service over an air interface.